


For You

by Killermanatee



Series: Something Real [9]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee
Summary: Just Chris and Phil and some time to be naked together.(day 9 of kinky Piketober)
Relationships: Philip Boyce/Christopher Pike
Series: Something Real [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601890
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Kinky Piketober 2019





	For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wians/gifts).



> Happiest of happy birthdays, my dear friend!  
> Thank you for fangirling, writing, drooling and drinking together. ;)  
> I'm so glad we found each other!

* * *

“You’re doing so good, always so good for me.”

Phil’s deep voice settles over Chris, flooding him with warmth as he buries his face in the pillows. With his eyes closed his senses are hyper-attuned to the firm touch of Phil’s hands roaming his lower back. There is no way this can still be called a massage, not when Phil’s fingers possessively curl around Chris’ hip bones and both thumbs have started to wander down between his ass cheeks. In response he raises his hips.

Phil chuckles. “We’ll get there, love.” He draws a circle around Chris’ pucker. “But I’m going to take my time, touch you and tease you.” He shifts and moves so that his body covers Chris and the next words are whispered into Chris’ ear. “And when you’re stretched and dripping and needy, you’ll get to ride my cock.”

Chris shivers and groans. Due to Phil’s size this is something they only indulge in when they have plenty of time, but damn, he’s craving to be fucked.

Phil licks along the shell of Chris’ ear and then presses a kiss to his neck before he moves back between Chris’ legs.

“You look so sexy like this, naked and stretched out like a feast.”

Chris shifts to accommodate his erection that is trapped between his stomach and the towel on top of the sheets. “All for you.”

Phil hums appreciatively. “Yes, you are.” His hands are back on Chris’ ass, massaging with intent, moving lower to the crease of his thighs. “Do you want a pillow under your hips?”

“Nah,” Chris wiggles his butt, “unless you plan on fucking me like this.”

“Oh no. We’re sticking to my plan because I want to lay back and watch you in all your beautiful, desperate glory as you do the work to get us off.”

“Not sure I’d call it work – oh fuck yes!” Chris’s brain short-circuits as Phil rubs firm circles onto his perineum. “Damn, that feels good.” He spreads his legs even further.

“Looks good, too.”

Chris can feel Phil shift again and his hands disappear. Out of reflex he raises his hips a little and is rewarded by the full length of Phil’s cock being rubbed along his ass crack.

“Fuuuuuck,” he groans into the pillow, and has to wind his hands into the sheets in an attempt to hold on to the last bit of self-control.

Phil just slowly rocks back and forth, letting Chris feel the full length and girth of his sizeable cock.

“Trust me, I’ll make sure we get there.” There is a quiet snap and then warm lube is drizzled onto Chris’ ass. The added slipperiness is almost enough to make him beg for Phil to hurry up. Instead he bites his lip and focuses on the here and now; the hitch in Phil’s breathing, the stretch in his thighs as Phil makes Chris spread his legs even wider, the contrast of velvety cock and wiry curls on his ass.

“I can’t wait to be inside you.” There is an edge to Phil’s voice, the clear sign that he’s also struggling to keep it together. “Better make sure you’re ready for it.”

When Phil pulls back, Chris almost complains about no longer feeling Phil’s cock, but then a thumb being slowly pushed into him makes up for it. Phil does everything with focus, but Chris is sure that it’s especially true for how Phil looks at sex. Because what follows is yet another display of Phil’s utterly devoted single-mindedness.

“I love how much you trust me.” Phil’s voice is pitched low. “You’re always so willing and eager to let me prep you. Almost a shame I didn’t use the flavored lube, as delicious as you look.”

Chris’s cock is leaking so much by now, he’s lying in a wet-spot. He ruts into it, when Phil kisses his left ass cheek. There is a hint of teeth, but nothing more.

“No biting tonight, sweet boy. I want you flawless.”

Phil adds his second thumb so slowly that the sting of being breached is barely noticeable. All Chris feels is the sweet, dull pressure of being stretched. He exhales deeply and gives in to Phil, surrendering completely to his husband’s skilled hands.

“Just like that, sweetheart,” Phil praises, “you’re making it so easy for me to open you up, to get you slick and ready.”

The sensation changes as two long fingers are pushed into Chris, moving carefully and finding his prostate without effort. He groans and tries to not clamp down on Phil’s fingers. A pretty difficult task, considering the sparks that Phil is sending up his spine.

“Relax,” Phil instructs softy, and his free hand moves to massage Chris’ lower back. “I’ll go easy on you, because I definitely want to watch your face when you come tonight.”

Chris is painfully hard, his cock trapped between his belly and the towel underneath him. But as much as he loves it when Phil makes him come just by stroking his prostate, all he wants tonight is to do as Phil asks and immerse himself in the relaxed mood between them.

Phil stops focusing on Chris’ prostate and instead begins scissoring his fingers. Feeling so open and exposed as he is being stretched makes it even easier for Chris to submit. Even if they aren’t playing, if this isn’t a scene, it is so easy to submit to Phil, to give up all responsibility for what happens. There is no need to think about anything else but the here and now, his only job to follow Phil’s lead.

Chris takes deep breaths, drawing his focus to every inch of his body, riding out the long waves of arousal that start with Phil’s careful yet strong touch. It’s like being high, this deep pulse of being so unbelievably turned on, just along for the ride.

Phil is using his other hand to caress Chris’ upper thighs and ass, stroking his perineum again, all while steadily opening Chris up further and further.

“Do you think you’re ready for me?” Phil finally asks.

Chris hums. “So damn ready.” He almost whines when Phil pulls out his fingers. The bed shifts as Phil moves, and Chris is familiar enough with the motions to know Phil is cleaning his hands.

Then the mattress dips and Chris turns to his side to give Phil some space next to him as they come to lay facing each other.

Phil’s cheeks are flushed and there is perspiration at his hairline. It’s the sexiest thing Chris knows.

“You look so hot when you’re worked up.” Chris grins.

Phil reaches down between them, and Chris’ eyes fall closed when Phil rubs both their cocks together, hard and slippery with lube and pre-come and feeling so damn good.

“Pretty easy to get worked up with you in bed.”

Chris wants to tease Phil about turning into an old sap, but then he looks right into those deep blue eyes and maybe he’s just as much of a sap. So he uses his mouth for something better and kisses Phil. It’s sweet and slow and goes just perfectly with the way his cock is still being stroked.

The laziness makes everything feel like syrup and Chris sighs against Phil’s lips. He pulls back a little and finds Phil looking at him with a slightly dazed expression.

“This is perfect. Thank you.”

Chris chuckles and strokes through Phil’s hair. “Nothing to thank me for. I haven’t done anything.” After a pause he adds “Yet”.

It’s easy to push Phil onto his back and Chris takes his time to make sure his husband is comfortable and that the towel is back underneath them. Phil looks absolutely decadent, one hand behind his head, the other stroking his cock.

“Damn you look good.” Chris straddles Phil, lowering himself so that their erections rub against each other when he moves back and forth.

“Enough teasing,” Phil says with a raspy voice. “I believe I asked for a show.” His fingers trail down Chris’ chest. “I want to see you lose it.”

“That’s not gonna take much,” Chris teases with a raised brow and reaches for the lube. Phil asked for sweet and slow, so he wants to make sure that’s what he gets. Not to mention that watching Phil’s reaction as his cock is being slicked up even more is one of Chris’ favorite sights.

“Love how you handle me.” Phil hums and his hips move in rhythm with Chris’ hands.

“Ready?” Chris asks and doesn’t wait for a reply while he leans forward, bringing them face to face as he aligns Phil’s cock with his hole. Very slowly he pushes back, and despite all their preparations there is still that perfect twinge as he has to adjust to Phil’s size. Neither of them says anything, Phil’s eyes are locked on his and Chris knows the concentration is showing on his face as he breathes deeply, relaxing as much as he can.

More often than not they like it rough, not only because having this much time on their hands is a rare treat. Chris wants to make it last, wants every minute to be stretched out to its fullest. He rocks gently back and forth, taking Phil in deeper each time, watching his wide pupils, his mouth going slack. He is so focused on Phil’s reactions, that it is almost unexpected when their hips are finally flush together.

Phil makes a deep guttural moan. “Fuck, that’s incredible.”

Chris grins and licks along Phil’s prickly jaw. It always takes a moment to really get used to Phil being inside him, the sensation of being so completely full.

Phil gently pushes at Chris’ shoulders. “Come one, let me watch you.”

Chris takes his time to lean back, making sure to pay full attention to the feeling of sinking down even further.

“Oh yes. Just like that.” Phil strokes Chris’ chest and if it’s a show he wants then Chris is more than happy to oblige. He arches his back until he can rest his hands on Phil’s thighs. Phil’s appreciative hum is the perfect reward.

“You look so fucking good. All firm and lean …”

That combination of Phil’s big cock up his ass, the blatant adoration of his looks, and elaborate praise hits all of Chris’ buttons. It makes him wonder if this really is for Phil’s pleasure. But it’s what he has asked for and who is he to deny Phil his wishes? So he makes sure to flex his abs as he begins to rock back and forth.

“Damn, I could watch you for days. My gorgeous, sexy man, just for me, letting me stare and touch and fuck...”

The way he is beginning to ramble is the best indicator that Phil is starting to lose it. As much as Chris gets off on the flattering words, he likes it even better when Phil can’t form complete sentences anymore.

When he rises up on his knees, he reaches between them and wraps a hand around the base of Phil’s cock, twisting and jerking him in tandem with the way he rocks his hips. It’s murder on his thighs but the way Phil’s eyes roll back in his head is definitely worth it.

Phil groans something unintelligible and scrapes his nails through the hair leading down Chris’ stomach.

“I thought you wanted to watch?” Chris teases and loves how much of a struggle it seems to be for Phil to focus on him again.

“Too fucking good,” he just groans. Both of his hands hold on Chris’ hips now, the strong grip urging for a faster pace. “You’re so tight and wet and so hot when you fuck yourself on me. So damned good.” He licks his lips. “Please, Chris. Let me see you come.”

There is no way he can say no to that. Chris moves his slick hand from Phil’s dick to his own and sinks down all the way. “Fuck, I love your big cock.” Seems his higher brain functions are also slipping.

Both of their hands are roaming each other’s bodies, near frantic, twisting nipples, scraping through hair, following the lines of straining muscle. All the while they are rocking against each other, their thrusts becoming faster and faster. Chris’ balls are starting to feel tight and he loosens his fist around his cock.

“Tell me what you want,” he demands of Phil.

“Come … with my cock up your ass… need to see you.” Phil’s words are rough, interrupted by his heavy breathing. “So gorgeous… stroke yourself for me... want to see your cum.”

The sheer desperation behind the words almost makes him black out, but Chris is so close already, it’s not going to take much to get him to his climax. Spurred on by Phil’s hands on him, now aimlessly touching, a clear sign how close Phil is, he strokes himself faster, increases the pace at which he’s fucking himself on Phil’s cock.

“Oh yes, so fucking good,” Phil pants, “so hot, so good for me, milking my cock, so close…”

Their rhythm falters as Chris grinds down hard, that deep stretch of Phil inside him, strong hands on his hips and tight grip around his cock making him shudder and moan. The orgasm rolls through him from his prostate, his balls, into every inch of his body and he comes in long ropes, covering Phil’s chest, up to his chin.

He tries to catch his breath, but Phil is so close now, his body tense and fingers digging hard into Chris.

“Come on, baby,” Chris manages to say. “Fill me up, come for me.” Despite his fatigue he squeezes his muscles, feeling tender around Phil’s fast-moving cock.

When Phil comes with a hard thrust, his entire body stretches in a long arc, he groans and then his limbs twitch, and it’s so beautiful Chris feels all kinds of _very_ sappy feelings bubbling up. He opts for staying quiet, to instead gently rock back and forth, allowing Phil to ride out the aftershocks of his climax until his body goes limp.

Both of them are panting, their bodies rising and falling together. Eventually Phil swallows and his lips curl in a lazy smile.

“That was amazing. You’re amazing. Come here.” He starts pulling Chris down who stops him.

“Let me wipe you down. You’re a mess.”

Phil looks down his torso and shrugs. “Don’t care. That’s why we have that fancy bathtub. So come here.”

Grinning, Chris gives in, only wincing slightly as his semen glues their chests together. It doesn’t matter though when Phil wraps his arms around him and sighs happily.

“Thank you, love. This was just perfect. You’re perfect.”

Post-orgasmic Phil is always a bit emotional, but Chris is fully aware why today is so much more intense. It’s been a long four weeks apart from each other.

Chris winds his fingers into Phil’s hair, perfectly content to let the moment stretch out. They’re exhausted and sweaty and sticky but Phil is right: this is as close to perfection as it gets. He sighs and kisses Phil’s shoulder.

“Happy birthday, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Massively huge thanks to the third lady in our positivity-trifecta, [IceCream_Junkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCream_Junkie/pseuds/IceCream_Junkie/works) for her super fast betaing and for being an all-around awesome friend.  
> I'm so thankful I have you two in my life, especially right now. <3
> 
> I am following [this](https://vexy-sins.tumblr.com/post/187147986243/kinktober-2019-prompt-list) lovely list of Kinktober prompts.
> 
> If you in any way shape or form enjoy AOS Pike slash fic, please come and join our Discord server!  
> Just follow [this link](https://discord.gg/TQTVNuP)!


End file.
